


Happy Birthday, Ken

by fanbandoms



Category: South Park
Genre: HAPPY BELATED, M/M, ur always forgotten about but never by me my angel my sweet kenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbandoms/pseuds/fanbandoms
Summary: Kenny’s always forgotten about, but never by his boyfriend.  Especially on his special day.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	Happy Birthday, Ken

“Happy Birthday,” Butters said, lids heavy as he kissed Kenny; unsure of where he was headed, but trying to take control. Kenny smiled; it was so cute that it was frustrating. Butters had done all the necessary birthday foreplay; Kenny was handcuffs, and Butters was already prepped, two fingers inside of himself as he placed miscalculated hickeys on Kenny’s neck and shoulder blades. “Sorry I couldn’t come over quicker— parents with Spring Break an’ all.”

“Don’t worry, baby, you’re doing perfect,” Kenny encouraged, watching Butters fuck himself, in a shameless display of love and depravity. They were both stuck at their respective parents’ homes for break, and it took Kenny back to sweet sleepovers, when Butters needed protection, and Kenny needed to know he had someone who would love him, endlessly. Kenny would rub his back as he sobbed, and Butters would bring him home cooked meals — each comforting each other, until their teenage hormones lead into soft kisses in the dark; and now, this. Butters giving heavy breathed moans, whining as he toyed with himself.

To an extent, Kenny was humoring him; after the homemade cake to the handmade, albeit creepy stuffed bear Butters had made him — Kenny knew he was doing his hardest. So, hands tucked in shackles, he let Butters do the dirty work; enjoying the show without his usual dominant force on Butters. Butters knew what Kenny liked, after years of hot but dirty sex. And fuck, it was the best gift he had been given to date. 

Leopold “Butters” Stotch, known good boy through all his parental control, was stretching himself for his notoriously bad, tied-up boyfriend for the first time. He was putting out all the stops — biting his lip as he jerked himself off, tugging on his nipples — just as Kenny would typically do, and more. Leopold was rocking on his fingers as he kissed Kenny like he was the air he breathed, gulping his entirety into himself. Kenny gave out a low moan, hands suddenly feeling desperate to play with the pliable and mostly compliant boy. Butters felt him writhe underneath him and smirked — a smirk Kenny knew he had practiced for this moment. He laughed in short huffs as Butters planted kisses on his sharp jawline.

“C’mon,” Kenny said through moans as Leopold slowly teased his cock, pushing it against Leo’s tight entrance. Butters gave a pleased whine, grinding on Kenny’s cock with a hint of glee. Usually it was Butters begging for Kenny’s cock, not Kenny whining for a chance to be inside him. The stimulation on both sides was hot and palpable in the coolness of a Colorado spring. Butters covered himself with lube and coated Kenny’s cock in heavy pumps of the slick wetness. Kenny let out w guttral moan, desperate to touch his boyfriend. 

“You’re chaotic,” Kenny teased, frustrated, tugging on his chained wrists. “It’s my fucking birthday.” Butters let out a laugh, seeing Kenny struggle underneath him. He dragged his fingers over Kenny’s bare chest, admiring his lean muscle. He had always been a little jealous of his stature; being a petite male meant he had to work hard to maintain any figure, but Kenny always seemed to appreciate his softness; he wasn’t chubby, just truly and utterly soft. His dick twitched as he stared at Butters plush thighs, frustrated that he couldn’t grab his — well, Butters’, but really his, figuratively — ass. 

Butters primly put the lube back and in a swift motion, slipped himself onto Kenny’s cock, fit to burst. He gave an extra showy, pornographic moan as he took Kenny’s thick length, laying on heavy for Kenny’s enjoyment. And he lapped it up, fully enjoying Leopold’s games. He was tight around him, and Kenny couldn’t contain himself much longer. He bucked his hips, ramming up into Butters’ tight warmth. Butters moaned and buckled in reply, but kept his wits about him — poorly. Kenny locked his knees and continued thrusting upwards, breaking down Butters with each thrust. He started to succumb to the ruthlessness, wrapping his arms around his trapped lover. 

They kissed lovingly and long, Kenny smiling in satisfaction as he continued to wreck him. “Baby,” Kenny whispered hotly, letting himself rock Butters’ prostate with abandon. “You’ve been so good on top of me, you won. Will you please release me? As a birthday boy, I’ve been so good,” Kenny licked a long line against Butters’ neck, dragging along his pulse. Leopold let out a loud whine before giving in, noses touching as he relented. “Well, um. Okay, Ken,” he groaned as Kenny’s hips rammed him into abandon. “ But, only because you’re such a wreck,” Butters said, a total mess himself, reaching over to unlock his love from his shackles. “Total wreck,” Kenny nodded agreeably, staying still inside of Butters as he was freed. 

Once freed, he grabbed the handcuffes and pulled out of Butters, making him cry out. “You’ve been duped,” Kenny teased with hints of menace, cuffing Butters’ hands against his chest in one swift move as he pushed him down onto the bed. “I’ve got you now,” he said lowly, relishing the moment. “Oh, love. What a perfect gift,” Kenny kissed him gently, repositioning himself as he slid himself back into his smaller lover, platinum blonde hair in a soft splay around the sheets. His eyes were soft, demure; almost happy to give in. It was Kenny’s birthday, after all. His head fell back as Kenny pushed himself back into his slick entrance, freed hands exploring his boyfriend excitedly, giving himself free range. Careful, long thrusts and quiet, carefree moans lit up the night; the steam of sex and heat rising between them. Butters hooked his legs, inviting Kenny deeper, and Kenny complied, stoking his sweaty hear while he jerked him off. 

“Sing Happy Birthday,” Kenny whispered into his ear, forcing a shudder through his younger lovers’ spine. He rammed his prostate, languishing as Butters sputtered out the tune. He was warbling and moaning, and Kenny was glad his parents had decided to go drinking that night. With his little sister over with the Tucker family down the street, the stars had alligned in his favor. “Happy — heck, fucking Hell — Birthday ...” Butters spat out his last line, Kenny feeling Butters’ body clench around him, making Kenny shudder. He encouraged him to continue, sucking heavily on his nipples. “Happy Birthday to who?” Kenny asked innocently, looking up at Butters, nearly at his peak. 

“H-Happy Birthday to,” Butters was near to tears, fighting off his orgasm. Kenny grinned, sitting back up so he could finish him off. “Say my name,” Kenny said lowly, and Butters was gone. “You! Kenny,” Butters almost looked as if he had achieved nirvana as he came all over his stomach, entire body tightening as he did as he was told. “I love you,” Kenny reassured, letting himself go as Butters’s bucking and sharp breaths sent him over the edge. He couldn’t take the tight heat of his lover as he pounded him out hard through his own orgasm, hearbeat in his eardrums as Butters — now hopelessly overstimulated — reapeated his name like an incantation. 

Kenny collapsed on top of him, still feeling electricity shock through him in waves. He stayed inside of him a while, listening to the Colorado silence and the rabbit paced heartbeat beneath him. “I love you too, Ken,” Butters said, hands toying with his sandy blonde hair. “I love you forever. Happy Birthday.”

Yeah, it was late— but it was the best he had ever had — and Kenny could only hope for more with his cherished blonde beneath him. The world became slow as he fell asleep, soft breaths on Butters’ warm chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think; if not, I’m just happy to give our baby a nice bday (:


End file.
